


The Captive Bride

by penpenhooray



Series: Viking AU [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Celtic Techie, Consensual Sex, Falling In Love, M/M, Mpreg, Viking Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpenhooray/pseuds/penpenhooray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tehkey was first captured by the brutish Viking, he feared the fate that would befall him: slavery, death...rape?</p><p>He hadn't anticipated falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captive Bride

Ever since Tehkey had been a child, his father had always warned him about the animals that lurked in the wilds: those who would destroy villages and steal away beautiful brides to turn into thralls, slaves left to beaten and killed at the whims of their barbarian masters, if not worse. When father died, and Armie took over as chieftain, Tehkey had allowed the thought of barbarians to drift away from his mind: safe in the belief that his brother would take good care of him until the time came for him to marry one of Armie’s strongest warriors.

 

It wasn’t until the sack of their village, and Tehkey had seen the Viking warrior before him, his dark eyes full of lust, that those fears became a reality.

 

Resistance was futile as the Vikings traveled by boat, even if he could escape the hold of his captor, what could he do: throw himself into the sea and hope his death was swift? All he could do was wait for the Vikings to decide his fate…

 

It was humiliating, being carried through the village like the other bounty stolen from his home: goats and pigs and sacks of grain and brides, apparently, were given the same amount of dignity. But it wasn’t until the Viking threw him onto the fur-covered floor beside the hearth that Tehkey’s heart truly began to race.

 

Despite being a virgin, Tehkey was not a fool when it came to appetites of the flesh: he understood the way the Viking was looking at him and, more importantly, his intentions as he stalked toward Tehkey, unlacing his breeches and releasing his erect cock in the process.

 

“Please, no!” Tehkey’s pleas were lost as the Viking grabbed his ankles, pulling him close as he spread his legs. His tunic had already been pushed up, and rough hands were making their way to pull down his leggings, despite Tehkey’s own hands frantically clawing over top them. “Don’t! Please, I beg you!” 

 

But the Viking didn’t stop, pulling down Tehkey’s leggings and exposing his sex to the cool air of the lodge. The young Celt could feel the hot flesh prodding his opening, and he panicked.

 

He knew the moment after he lashed out that he had made a grave mistake: the impact of his tiny hand across the warrior’s face would do nothing but anger him, earning him a beating before his rape continued.

 

But the Viking stopped, his stunned face looking at both Tehkey’s offending hand and at Tehkey’s now tear-filled eyes. After a moment, the warrior pushed back, grabbing a crudely sewn fur blanket and throwing it across Tehkey’s bare lower half before standing.

 

Tehkey hid under the furs as he watched the Viking pace the lodge in agitation, talking to himself in his foreign tongue. And he watched (his brother would be scandalized to learn) as the Viking took himself into his hand, spilling his seed into the dirt before lacing up his breeches once more.

 

He didn’t touch Tehkey.

 

He wanted to, Tehkey knew all too well. Even after that first night, there would be moments in which the Viking (Matt, he learned, as he began to piece together the language of the Vikings) would proposition him through touch: laying his hand on the inside of Tehkey’s thigh as they ate together, or cupping the Celt’s pert backside when Tehkey stood close to him. But apparently, Matt had learned the Gaelic word for “no” and understood it well.

 

At first, the touches made Tehkey fearful.

 

Then, uncomfortable.

 

Slightly embarrassed, later on.

 

Eventually...flattered, to be so obviously lusted for. Despite his brother’s protests, Tehkey had never felt very lovely in comparison to the rest of the brides of his people; having such a strong warrior express such deep desire for him, and in front of others of his people, no less...it made Tehkey blush.

 

And it wasn’t just lust. Not anymore. Every time Matt would return from a raid, he had gifts that he would shower upon Tehkey. Sometimes they were merely pretty things (though Tehkey would be lying if he said he wasn’t flattered by the number of beads and keys given to him--such riches…), but others were things to meet Tehkey’s needs: such as when Tehkey expressed that cow’s milk made him ill, and Matt returned from battle with a nanny goat in tow.

 

It wasn’t just lust, Tehkey knew that now. And he knew what he had to do. He only hoped his brother would forgive him.

 

They had just eaten their evening meal, Matt nursing a tankard of mead (only ever one though, the moderation Tehkey came to appreciate) when Tehkey made his move. Slowly, so Matt could see, he moved to the bed they shared, and removed his leggings. It wasn’t until Tehkey removed his tunic, though, that Matt truly took notice: as the Celt lay himself on the furs that covered their bed, and spread his legs to reveal his sex to him once more.

 

“Matt…” He murmured softly, one hand gently caressing his most intimate place as the other extended to his Viking.

 

It was very much the same as their first night together: Matt’s dark eyes burned with lust as he approached, unlacing his breeches in the process. But this time, there was something else in the Viking’s eyes as he settled himself between Tehkey’s legs, something Tehkey could not name.

 

Matt’s large, rough hands stroked Tehkey’s fair cheeks gently, as the head of his cock prodded his opening. And Tehkey smiled softly, nodding his head.

 

The Celt couldn’t help but gasp as Matt penetrated him (he had known that all of Matt’s limbs were large, but how could he have forgotten that size would have extended to his turgid cock as well), feeling himself stretch and open to accept his lover--his husband’s flesh.

 

“Matt… He whispered, clinging to the Viking’s broad shoulders as the warrior began to thrust within him, “Oh gods, Matt…”

 

“Tehkey…” Matt’s own voice was rough, strained as the Viking lost himself in Tehkey’s flesh.

 

Tehkey had never quite understood the appitite for flesh in his youth: never understood why his brother would take lovers during the winter nights or why brides eagerly awaited being taken by their husbands. But as Matt thrust deep into his body, he understood. He understood how surely the act had been blessed by the gods…

 

And, as Matt came with a loud shout, and filled Tehkey with his seed, the young Celt whispered a prayer to Brigid, hoping the goddess would hear his prayer and help him catch with child.

 

As the weeks passed after their coupling, Tehkey found himself filled with joy with every moment he spent with his husband, and when a visit to the village midwife (a captured Celt like Tehkey) confirmed that the goddess had heard his prayers and blessed him. He was going to have Matt’s child.

 

Tehkey never expected for his brother to come looking for him, for him to raid the Viking village, and even engage Matt in combat, despite his husband being a larger and stronger.

 

“Stop!” He cried, unable to see either of the men he loved harmed in their combat.

 

But then, as Matt looked from Armitage to Tehkey, he spoke, in rough but understandable Gaelic, “Home?” He pointed to Armitage, and Tehkey understood: Matt was willing to let him go home if he wanted to.

 

But did he want to?

 

He couldn’t help but think of the baby he now carried, as his hand rested over his womb.


End file.
